


The Crush

by F0reverBr0ken



Category: Noah Centineo - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Costumes, Crush, F/M, Halloween, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F0reverBr0ken/pseuds/F0reverBr0ken
Summary: Peyton has a crush on her brother's best friend for as long as she can remember.Halloween comes around and her brother is having a party but he won't let her go and Noah; her crush is going to be there.Will she risk getting caught to catch Noah's eye?Chapter one is the innocent version.Chapter two is the nc 17 version.





	1. PG13

**Author's Note:**

> PG-13 VERSION

****"I said no Peyton and that's final," Josh said.

"You're no fun. It's just a Halloween party. I won't drink, I promise."

"Yeah, its a  ** _college_** Halloween party."

"I'm 18, I don't see a problem."

"Yeah, you  ** _just_** turned 18 last week. You can come next year, mom and dad would kill me if I let you go."

"Well mom and dad aren't here."

"I know and I'm your adult chaperone till they come back from their business trip," Josh says.

"But please Joshie."

"Peyton."

"Ugh. I hope your party sucks and no one shows up." I turn away from him and go up to my room. I grab my phone and FaceTime my best friend, Brooke.

"Hey hoe!," Brooke says when she answers the call.

I frown at her.

"He said no, didn't he?"

"Yeah. But I'm going, I don't care and you are too!"

"Wait what? Don't bring me into this."

"Julian is going to be there," I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"Don't bring him into this either."

"Bring hot, tanned, brown eyed man into this who happens to be also downstairs currently that Brooke wants."

"He's there? Prove it."

I get off my bed and head down the stairs to the living room and sit on the couch next to Julian. "Hi Julian." I show him on FaceTime and I see Brooke freak out and I laugh.

"Hey Pey and Brooke," he smirks at the camera.

"What are you and my loser brother doing tonight?"

"Noah is finally back in town and he's gonna come over and we're gonna play Xbox, you girls?"

My eyes go wide when he says Noah.

"Well I'm gonna be bored at home all night cause someone is going to be hanging with the guys," Brooke says and pouts at the camera.

"You know you can come over if you want and hang out with the guys too," I say and she rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, come over," Julian says.

I bite my lip and look at the camera.

"Gimme an hour and I'll be over."

I roll my eyes, "bye Brooke."

We hang up and I look at Julian. "You know Josh isn't going to let us hang out with you guys. We're 'too young," I say air quoting too young when I say it.

"We're not even doing anything adult-ish."

"You know he won't let me come to the Halloween cause I  ** _just_**  turned 18." I roll my eyes.

"Well I kinda agree with him on that."

I scoot away from him and look at him like he ran over my dog, "and I thought you were cool, Baker."

He laughs. "Well there's gonna be drinking, everyone is going to be college, you did just turn 18 and we know how college guys can be."

"You are no longer cool, Julian."

He laughs and starts to say something when there's a knock on the door.

"Duty calls." I get up and put my phone in my back pocket, walking over to the door and opening it.

"Hey, is Josh here?"

"Noah?"

"Yeah? Wait..." he looks me up and down then smirks and licks his lips, "Peyton?"

"In the flesh."

"Noah! Bro!" Josh comes up behind me and I roll my eyes. "Come in man. Peyton let him in."

I move away from the door and open it more letting Noah come in. I close the door once he comes inside.

"And this is where I exit," I say to no one and head back up to my room.

You're probably wondering why I have a room at my brother's house, well it's because I basically live with him. Our parents are on business trips so much that they just moved me into his house. I always around him and his friends so much, I'm practically their little sister.

Well enough about that, let's talk about my favorite subject; Noah Centineo.

_Noah. Fans self._

Noah has been in my life since I remember. We moved into our house when I was 5, and Josh and Noah were 9. He was my first crush and he would always let me hang out with them, no matter if Josh said no or not and he said one day we would get married.

He's been away for school and hasn't been around much but he graduated and moved back to town. I haven't really seen him since he left for school.

The last time I saw him was when I was 15, I had no figure, acne, and braces. I was a definitely a catch. But now I have an ass, boobs, no more braces or acne and a great figure the boys go crazy for but I'm not allowed to date until I graduate. Josh's rule but I wouldn't want to anyways.

Could you just imagine bringing a guy here with a house full of guys interrogating the poor soul, yeah no thanks.

But damn Noah got even hotter, those three years did that boy good. My crush is back and more hardcore than it has ever been.

"Pey, Brooke is here!" I hear Josh yell from downstairs. I get off the my bed and go downstairs.

"Hey boo, who's the hottie in the living room?" Brooke says loudly and I groan.

I grab her hand and drag her into the kitchen, "that's Noah," I whisper.

" ** _That's_**  Noah, damn girl."

"Shh."

"I didn't know he was  ** _that_** fine."

"Don't remind me," I pout.

"Where my sugar daddy?"

"He went to the store for drinks and no we can't have any," I say.

"Josh is a fun sucker," Brooke says.

"And why is Josh a fun sucker?" Noah says and scares us both.

"Uh he just is," she replies and I roll my eyes.

"Cause he won't let us drink or go to the Halloween party," I say and look at Noah.

"He sounds like a fun sucker for sure," Noah teases.

"Ugh, you guys are all the same," I whine and grab Brooke's hand dragging her away and upstairs to my room.

There's a knock on my room a couple hours later, "it's open."

The door opens and Noah peaks in, "Hey we're ordering pizza, do you want any?"

"Is Josh paying or do I have to pay?"

"Uh he didn't say."

"Then he's paying," I look at Brooke and she looks at Noah then me.

"Tell Josh we want our regular, please and thanks, cutie," Brooke says and my eyes go wide.

Noah laughs, "got it." He turns and closes the door.

"Brooke!" I whisper yell at her.

"What? I didn't see you flirting with him."

"Julian is yours, stop flirting with Noah."

"And why would I need to not flirt with Noah? Hmm Pey."

"You know exactly why, Brooke."

"I can't hear you, Peyton."

I groan and toss a pillow at her. "Did you hear that?"

"Yup, loud and clear, Pey wants to have Noah's children!"

"Brooke!" I tackle her and cover her mouth with my hand. "There are people in this house with ears."

"And," she says behind my hand.

I move my hand and get off the bed, walking over to the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Hey Julian?" I yell downstairs.

"Yeah?" He says and comes to the bottom of the stairs.

I hear Brooke get off the bed and wraps her hand around my mouth. "Don't you dare, Peyton."

I lick her palm and she pulls it away, "Nasty!"

"Brooke is wondering what you're going to be for Halloween."

"A police officer, why didn't she just ask me?"

"She's um, busy. Okay bye."

"Bye Pey, wait have you seen Noah?"

"Why would I see Noah? Isn't he down there with you guys?"

"No, we sent him to ask about pizza and haven't heard from him since. You didn't kidnap him? You know the rules, Peyton."

I roll my eyes, "no boys in my room yeah yeah yeah, no he's not in my room. I told him to order our regular then he left. He didn't even come in my room,  ** _Julian_**.

"I'm watching you, Peyton."

"Watch this bird fly," I flip him off and go back to my room and I hear him laughing as I close the door.

"You're nasty, you know that?" Brooke says and she walks out of my bathroom.

"Yup and Noah is missing."

"What do you mean missing?"

"He never went oh my fucking god, Brooke!"

"What?"

"He never went back downstairs."

"And?"

"He heard you!"

"Heard me what?"

"When you were yelling about having his kids." I walk over to the bed and face plant on it and groan.

"You don't know, maybe he's, I don't know in the bathroom downstairs and they don't know."

"I don't like you," I mumble into the bed.

"You love me actually cause now you will get some Noah D."

"Brooke!" I yell into the bed.

"No, it's Noah's name you're supposed to be screaming."

I sit up and glare at her. "I am going to murder you in your sleep tonight, just so you know."

"I know baby girl."

I groan.

Brooke and I end up watching Netflix all night in my room while the guys hang out downstairs. We came down briefly to get our food and drinks and head back upstairs.

Now it's around 1 am and Brooke is passed out beside me. I get off my bed and head downstairs to get something to drink. The guys are still up but watching some movie. I head into the kitchen and grab a water from the fridge.

"Hey Peyton," Noah says and he walks in the kitchen.

"Hey."

I sit in the counter and look at him. "You've changed."

"What?"

"You've changed since I've seen you last."

"A good or bad change?" Noah asks and walks over by me.

"A good change, you look more mature."

"Thanks. You've changed a lot too", he says checking me out. "No more braces."

"Yup," I smile showing off my teeth, "I got them off right before school after you left."

"Nice."

"So what are you going as for the party?"

"I'm not sure yet, haven't had time to go shopping."

"Oh."

"What are you doing that night?"

"Josh is making me go to Brooke's."

"There's always next year."

"Don't tell me you agree with them?"

"Kinda."

I groan.

"Only because I don't want you to get hurt."

"Why would I get hurt?"

"Some guys can't take no for an answer and I don't want something to happen to you."

I blush a little. "Yeah I guess that's a good reason."

"Well I better go back before they think you kidnapped me again."

"Yeah, wait where were you?"

"I was on the patio. Josh knew I was out there, I don't know why Julian thought you kidnapped me."

"He's crazy."

"Yeah," I laugh.

"See ya Pey."

"See ya Noah."

Noah goes back into the living room and I hop down from the counter and head up to my room. I get in bed and go to sleep. 

👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻

The day of the party, Josh makes me go to Brooke's around two. I whine the whole way over to her house.

"Josh, why do I have to go over here? I'm an adult. I can make my own life choices."

"Just turned 18, Peyton."

"Ugh."

"And I know you, if I would have let you stay you would have snuck down and gotten into something and needed help."

"You make me sound like I'm a toddler. Everyone knows I'm your little sister and would have ignored me and I wouldn't need help."

"Not everyone knows you're my sister and I know you're going to be safe at Brooke's."

I pout and look out the window. "Fun sucker."

"Peyton, I love you and want you to be safe."

"I love you too, fun sucker," I giggle a little as we pull into Brooke's driveway.

He parks the car, I unbuckle and grab my bag from the backseat. "See you tomorrow," I pout one last time.

"Peyton."

"Yeah."

"Have fun tonight."

"I'll try. Bye." I get out of the car and head up to Brooke's front door. I see Josh pull away as I knock on the door. 

👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻

"Are we really doing this?" Brooke asks me for the millionth time tonight.

"Yes for the millionth time. No one is going to recognize us. Our faces are covered."

I was dressed Ariana Grande from her Dangerous Woman album cover. I had the face mask with ears and I was wearing a black skin tight body suit, a short black pleather skirt, black thigh high boots, and black gloves that went up my arms.

Brooke went as a cat. She was wearing a black cat suit with a black cat mask. She went simple.

We take an Uber back to Josh's. I am kinda nervous that we're going to get caught but I wanna go so bad.

We arrive at the house and get out, thanking the driver.

"There's so many people, shit," I say and look at the house.

"Can we go back to my house now?"

"Julian is inside and he has handcuffs."

"Pey, don't do that to me."

"I'm not doing anything to you," I smirk. "Come on boo." I grab her hand and we walk towards the house.

We make it inside and I look around to see if I spot Josh, Noah, or Julian. I spot Julian and point him out to Brooke.

"Why is he so attractive when he breathes?," Brooke groans and I roll my eyes. 

"Help me find Noah."

We start walking around, a couple guys talk to us and we respond but are on a mission.

"Let's check the kitchen," she says in my ear and I nod.

We head towards the kitchen when I see Josh.

_Shit!_

He doesn't notice us and we continue walking to the kitchen. Brooke spots him first and pulls my arm. "He's in the kitchen and I think you might die if you see him."

"What? Why?"

"He's dressed as a football player minus all the equipment but he's wearing the pants and you can see..."

My eyes go wide and I keep staring at her. "W where?"

"Sink."

I turn around and look, "Brooke we have to go. I can't be here. I'm going to jump him."

"Calm your whoremoans."

"I can't," I frown at her. "Shit. He smirked at me. Fuck fuck fuck."

"What do you wanna do?"

"Run."

"Really?"

"No, but let's go outside please."

"Okay."

We walk over to the patio and I sit down on an empty chair out there.

"Brooke." I whine. "Why did I think I could handle this?"

"Because you can, P. You got this. You are a Dangerous Woman."

I look up at her and groan. "Not helping."

"Sorry, do you want the bad news or the worst news?"

"What?" I whine.

"He's talking to some girl."

"Is that the bad or worse?"

"And she's touching him all over."

"Let's just go. I can't handle this. Josh was right."

"Wait, he left her and it looks like he's looking for someone."

"What?"

"He left the girl and she looks pissed."

I stand up and stand beside her. "Where is he?"

She points him out and I watch him. "Do you think he recognized us?"

"We were too far away."

"Shit, he's talking to Josh." They start laughing and I feel better. "Oh my god, I'm gonna have a heart attack."

"Do you wanna sneak up to your room?"

"I don't know. I don't wanna get caught by Josh, he said he was locking my room so no one would go inside."

"Okay let me think, you watch Noah. If one of the three comes this way, say pumpkin."

"Okay."

I continue to watch Noah, he's still looking for someone. He goes over to Julian and starts talking to him. I see Josh go in the kitchen and grab a drink then comes back out to the living room.

"Maybe if we split up, we won't get caught. If they see both of us we'll probably get caught but if they only see a single girl we won't get caught."

"Okay. I can do this. I wanted to come to the party and I'm here so let's do this."

"I'll go first then you come a minute later."

I nod and Brooke heads back inside. I count to sixty and go inside and head to the stairs when I see her with Julian.

_Traitor._

I head up the stairs and I see Josh walking out of the bathroom and I look over the railing. He walks past me and I take a deep breath. I quickly go over to my door and pick the lock with a Bobby pin.

"There you are," I hear someone say and I freeze.

_Noah. Fuck._

I turn around and look at my boots.

"Where you run off to?"

I bite my lip and look up at him.

_If I talk I'm screwed. If I don't he'll leave._

I shrug.

"You don't know where you ran off to?" He laughs a little. "You know that room is off limits, that's why it's locked."

I softly says "oh."

"Yeah but I think we can make an exception for a Dangerous Woman."

My cheeks heat up a little.

He moves over to the door and puts his hand up on the door frame getting the actual key and not a Bobby pin. He unlocks it and opens the door.

"After you, Ariana."

I bite my lip and walk into my room. He follows behind me and presses his body against and closes the door, locking it again.

My room is only lit by my random fairy light around the room.

_I'm alone in my room with Noah Centineo. Fuck._

"Cat still got your tongue, baby?" He whisper and rub his hand up and down my arms.

I nod.

He moves one of his hands across my stomach and presses against me and I can feel him.

I bite my lip hard. I turn around in his arms and look up at him and bite my lip.

He smirks and cups my right cheek, rubbing his thumb over it. "May I?"

I look down then back up at him and nod softly.

He removes his hand from my cheek, he smirks and leans down slightly and catches my lips in his.

I can't hold it in anymore. I moan softly and he smirks in the kiss.

_Fuck I'm kissing Noah in my room._

He moves his hand to my waist and wraps it around my back and pulls me closer. He softly bites my lip and pulls a little causing me to groan. He goes back to kissing me when I think of something.

_Is he just kissing a sexy girl or does he know it's me?_

I suddenly pull away and turn away from him.

_I can't do this anymore._

"Baby, what's wrong?"

I don't say anything. He moves closer to me and wraps his arms around my stomach and pulls me against his chest.

"Peyton."

_What?_

"Pey. Please look at me."

I shake my head no.

"Please," he loosen his grip on me.

I slowly turn around but don't look at him, biting my lip.

"Are you okay?"

I shake my head no.

"What's wrong?"

"How did you know?" I whisper.

He slowly takes off my mask and drops it on the floor,  then moves his hand to my chin and gently lifts it up so I'm looking at him. "I know those beautiful eyes anywhere. Just because I didn't recognize you earlier at first when you answered the door, doesn't mean I don't remember those beautiful green eyes of yours."

I look at him and smile a little. "So you wanted to kiss me and not just some random girl?"

"Yes. I saw you and Brooke when you were looking in the kitchen and I saw your eyes and I knew instantly. But I lost you in the crowd so I was asking people if they saw where you went. That girl came up to me and started hitting on me and I got annoyed cause all I could think about was finding you."

"She looked so annoyed when you left her."

"Then I saw Brooke with Julian so I knew you had to be close. I saw your ears and knew you were trying to get into your room. And now here we are in your fairy lit room."

"I was on the patio watching you, freaking out."

"Freaking out? Why?"

"I like you Noah. I always have and when I saw you and you smirked. I got scared."

"You were scared of me?"

"I was scared that you recognized me and would make me leave. And um."

"What?"

"When we came in here I thought you were going to hook up with a random girl in my room. And I was hurt."

"Pey, I would never do that to you. I would never hurt you like that or disrespect you. But can we go back to the liking me part of your confession?"

I blush and look down.

"You always liked me."

"Noah."

"Yes?"

"Stop smirking," I say and look up at him smirking. "I never stopped liking you. You were my first crush and you know it. You promised we would get married one day. You made me so happy that day."

"I remember that day."

"You do?"

"It was your birthday and you were sad cause Josh didn't get you the right Barbie dress you wanted. I came over and told you happy birthday and hugged you and said I would buy you that dress even though I had no money. You looked at me and said I like you Noah. And I said I liked you too and one day we would get married."

"So what happens now?"

"Well I would like to show you more than tell you."

"Show me?"

He nods and pulls me close, he rubs his nose against mine and softly kisses me lips. I kiss back and move my hands around his waist. He moves his hands around my waist and smirks in the kiss. He pulls away slightly, "Peyton, I kinda have a confession."

"What?" I look up at him.

"I totally recognized you earlier when you answered the door, I've been stalking your Instagram since you got it."

"What? Why didn't you just follow me?"

"I didn't wanna piss Josh off."

"He wouldn't have cared. All the guys follow me."

"Oh."

I laugh at him.

He pulls out his phone and does a few things on his phone and puts it back in his pocket, when I hear my phone vibrate.

"Followed."

I roll my eyes at him. 

"You and your eye rolls, I thought you grew out of that."

"Nope. I kinda have a confession too."

"Oh another confession?"

I nod and bite my lip, "I've never done anything before."

"What do you mean?"

"Josh is hella strict with me."

"Oh."

I look down at my boots, "and all this," I motion to my outfit, "isn't me. I did this to see if you would notice me."

"Pey."

"Yeah?"

I see his hand move to my chin and gently pull my face up so I look at him, "I noticed you a long time ago. You don't have to do all this for me."

I blush a little, "oh."

"Yeah baby girl."

"Can I change then? Cause I can't breathe."

"That's from me baby," he smirks.

I roll my eyes.

"But yeah you can change."

I move away from him and go to my closet and grab some shorts and a tank top. I unzip my thigh highs and  pulls them off then take off my gloves. "I'll be right back."

He nods.

I quickly go in my bathroom and change out of the costume and change into my new clothes. I look at myself in the mirror and blush.

_Noah Centineo is in my room and he said he likes me._

I take a deep breathe and go back into my room to find it empty.

 _What? Did he just leave me? Fuck. Don't cry, Peyton_.

I hear the door open and I see him walking back in wearing some sweats and a t shirt, he smiles at me but then stops when he notices my face. He quickly closes the door and locks it.

"What's wrong Pey?"

"I thought this was a joke and you left me."

"Peyton." He wraps himself around me and hugs me close. "I would never do that to you. I never want to make you sad."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, baby."

I hug him back. "Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we move this to the bed?"

"Really?"

"Maybe."

He laughs and unwraps himself from me. He links our hands and moves over to the bed.

I sit down in the middle with my back to the door and he sits in front of me facing the door.

"So was that your first kiss?" Noah asks once we're comfortable.

"You took that a long time."

"I mean first real kiss."

"No. Sorry."

He gasps, "Who was it?"

"Member Lucas?"

"Brooke's brother?"

"Yeah. It was my first girl boy party in eighth grade."

He gasps again, "Peyton went to a girl boy party? Does Josh know?"

"Shut up and yes he does cause he drove me."

"Wait! I was with you guys."

I gasp and laugh. 

"God I've missed that."

"My laugh?"

"Yes. You're so moody now."

I gasp. "I'm a teenager, what do you expect?"

Noah gasp, "you're a teenager."

"I'm going to murder you. Stop gasping."

He gasps again and I groan. He does it again and I glare at him. He does it again and I tackle him.

"Stop gasping Noah Gregory!" I say as I'm sorta straddling him.

He gasps and looks at me on his lap.

"Noah. Stop."

"Kiss me."

I look at him and bite my lip, "What?"

"Kiss me and I'll stop."

I lean forward a little connecting our lips. He wraps his arms around my back and pulls me closer. I move my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

"Peyton Elizabeth!" Josh yells from the door.

I pull away and look at Noah scared.

_Shit._

"Don't kill me." I quickly get off Noah's lap and I stand up off the bed and look at the floor.

"What are you doing here?"

"I snuck back," I say and look at him.

"I should have known you would do this. And what's going on here?"

"I um I'm sorry." I look at Josh as my eyes start to water.

Noah gets off the bed and comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around me and whispering, "Don't cry, it's okay."

"Does he make you happy?"

I nod.

"Okay," Josh says.

"What?" I look at him confused.

"I knew this would happen but I didn't know it would be this fast. But if he makes you happy, I'm okay with it."

"Really?"

He nods. "At least you waited till she was 18," Josh says and looks at Noah. "I do have a couple rules though, we will discuss tomorrow after everyone wakes up."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Don't thank me till you hear the rules."

I groan and Noah hugs me from behind.

"Just please don't ya know tonight."

"Josh!" I yell. Noah laughs and I slap his arm. "You shut up."


	2. nc 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nc 17 version :)

**_Everything up to the heart is the same as the previous chapter._ **

"I said no Peyton and that's final," Josh said.

"You're no fun. It's just a Halloween party. I won't drink, I promise."

"Yeah, its a  _college_ Halloween party."

"I'm 18, I don't see a problem."

"Yeah, you  _just_  turned 18 last week. You can come next year, mom and dad would kill me if I let you go."

"Well mom and dad aren't here."

"I know and I'm your adult chaperone till they come back from their business trip," Josh says.

"But please Joshie."

"Peyton."

"Ugh. I hope your party sucks and no one shows up." I turn away from him and go up to my room. I grab my phone and FaceTime my best friend, Brooke.

"Hey hoe!," Brooke says when she answers the call.

I frown at her.

"He said no, didn't he?"

"Yeah. But I'm going, I don't care and you are too!"

"Wait what? Don't bring me into this."

"Julian is going to be there," I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"Don't bring him into this either."

"Bring hot, tanned, brown eyed man into this who happens to be also downstairs currently that Brooke wants."

"He's there? Prove it."

I get off my bed and head down the stairs to the living room and sit on the couch next to Julian. "Hi Julian." I show him on FaceTime and I see Brooke freak out and I laugh.

"Hey Pey and Brooke," he smirks at the camera.

"What are you and my loser brother doing tonight?"

"Noah is finally back in town and he's gonna come over and we're gonna play Xbox, you girls?"

My eyes go wide when he says Noah and Brooke catches it.

"Well I'm gonna be bored at home all night cause someone is going to be hanging with the guys," Brooke says and pouts at the camera.

"You know you can come over if you want and hang out with the guys too," I say and she rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, come over," Julian says.

I bite my lip and look at the camera.

"Gimme an hour and I'll be over."

I roll my eyes, "bye Brooke."

We hang up and I look at Julian. "You know Josh isn't going to let us hang out with you guys. We're 'too young," I say air quoting too young when I say it.

"We're not even doing anything adult-ish."

"You know he won't let me come to the Halloween cause I  _just_  turned 18." I roll my eyes.

"Well I kinda agree with him on that."

I scoot away from him and look at him like he ran over my dog, "and I thought you were cool, Baker."

He laughs. "Well there's gonna be drinking, everyone is going to be college, you did just turn 18 and we know how college guys can be."

"You are no longer cool, Julian."

He laughs and starts to say something when there's a knock on the door.

"Duty calls." I get up and put my phone in my back pocket, walking over to the door and opening it.

"Hey is Josh here?"

"Noah?"

"Yeah? Wait..." he looks me up and down then smirks and licks his lips, "Peyton?"

"In the flesh."

"Noah! Bro!" Josh comes up behind me and I roll my eyes. "Come in man. Peyton let him in."

I move away from the door and open it more letting Noah come in. I close the door once he comes inside.

"And this is where I exit," I say to no one and head back up to my room.

You're probably wondering why I have a room at my brother's house, well it's because I basically live with him. Our parents are on business trips so much that they just moved me into his house. I always around him and his friends so much, I'm practically their little sister.

Well enough about that, let's talk about my favorite subject; Noah Centineo.

_Noah. Fans self._

Noah has been in my life since I remember. We moved into our house when I was 5, and Josh and Noah were 9. He was my first crush and he would always let me hang out with them, no matter if Josh said no or not and said one day we would get married.

He's been away for school and hasn't been around much but he graduated and moved back to town. I haven't really seen him since he left for school.

The last time I saw him was when I was 15, I had no figure, acne, and braces. I was a definitely a catch. But now I have an ass, boobs, no more braces or acne and a great figure the boys go crazy for but I'm not allowed to date until I graduate. Josh's rule but I wouldn't want to anyways.

Could you just imagine bringing a guy here with a house full of guys interrogating the poor soul, yeah no thanks.

But damn Noah got even hotter, those three years did that boy good. My crush is back and more hardcore than it has ever been.

"Pey, Brooke is here!" I hear Josh yell from downstairs. I get off the my bed and go downstairs.

"Hey boo, who's the hottie in the living room?" Brooke says loudly and I groan.

I grab her hand and drag her into the kitchen, "that's Noah," I whisper.

 _"That's_ Noah, damn girl."

"Shh."

"I didn't know he was  _that_ fine."

"Don't remind me," I pout.

"Where my sugar daddy?"

"He went to the store for drinks and no we can't have any," I say.

"Josh is a fun sucker," Brooke says.

"And why is Josh a fun sucker?" Noah says and scares us both.

"Uh he just is," she replies and I roll my eyes.

"Cause he won't let us drink or go to the Halloween party," I say and look at Noah.

"He sounds like a fun sucker for sure," Noah teases.

"Ugh, you guys are all the same," I whine and grab Brooke's hand dragging her away and upstairs to my room.

There's a knock on my room a couple hours later, "it's open."

The door opens and Noah peaks in, "Hey we're ordering pizza, do you want any?"

"Is Josh paying or do I have to pay?"

"Uh he didn't say."

"Then he's paying," I look at Brooke and she looks at Noah then me.

"Tell Josh we want our regular, please and thanks, cutie," Brooke says and my eyes go wide.

Noah laughs, "got it." He turns and closes the door.

"Brooke!" I whisper yell at her.

"What? I didn't see you flirting with him."

"Julian is yours, stop flirting with Noah."

"And why would I need to not flirt with Noah? Hmm Pey."

"You know exactly why, Brooke."

"I can't hear you, Peyton."

I groan and toss a pillow at her. "Did you hear that?"

"Yup, loud and clear, Pey wants to have Noah's children!"

"Brooke!" I tackle her and cover her mouth. "There are people in this house with ears."

"And," she says behind my hand.

I move my hand and get off the bed, walking over to the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Hey Julian?" I yell downstairs.

"Yeah?" He says and comes to the bottom of the stairs.

I hear Brooke get off the bed and wraps her hand around my mouth. "Don't you dare, Peyton."

I lick her palm and she pulls it away, "Nasty!"

"Brooke is wondering what you're going to be for Halloween."

"A police officer, why didn't she just ask me?"

"She's um, busy. Okay bye."

"Bye Pey, wait have you seen Noah?"

"Why would I see Noah? Isn't he down there with you guys?"

"No, we sent him to ask about pizza and haven't heard from him since. You didn't kidnap him? You know the rules, Peyton."

I roll my eyes, "no boys in my room yeah yeah yeah, no he's not in my room. I told him to order our regular then he left. He didn't even come in my room,  _Julian_.

"I'm watching you, Peyton."

"Watch this bird fly," I flip him off and go back to my room and I hear him laughing as I close the door.

"You're nasty, you know that?" Brooke says and she walks out of my bathroom.

"Yup and Noah is missing."

"What do you mean missing?"

"He never went oh my fucking god, Brooke!"

"What?"

"He never went back downstairs."

"And?"

"He heard you!"

"Heard me what?"

"When you were yelling about having his kids." I walk over to the bed and face plant on it and groan.

"You don't know, maybe he's, I don't know in the bathroom downstairs and they don't know."

"I don't like you," I mumble into the bed.

"You love me actually cause now you will get some Noah D."

"Brooke!" I yell into the bed.

"No, it's Noah's name you're supposed to be screaming."

I sit up and glare at her. "I am going to murder you in your sleep tonight, just so you know."

"I know baby girl."

I groan.

Brooke and I end up watching Netflix all night in my room while the guys hang out downstairs. We came down briefly to get our food and drinks and head back upstairs.

Now it's around 1 am and Brooke is passed out beside me. I get off my bed and head downstairs to get something to drink. The guys are still up but watching some movie. I head into the kitchen and grab a water from the fridge.

"Hey Peyton," Noah says and he walks in the kitchen.

"Hey."

I sit in the counter and look at him. "You've changed."

"What?"

"You've changed since I've seen you last."

"A good or bad change?" Noah asks and walks over by me.

"A good change, you look more mature."

"Thanks. You've changed a lot too", he says checking me out. "No more braces."

"Yup," I smile showing off my teeth, "I got them off right before school after you left."

"Nice."

"So what are you going as for the party?"

"I'm not sure yet, haven't had time to go shopping."

"Oh."

"What are you doing that night?"

"Josh is making me go to Brooke's."

"There's always next year."

"Don't tell me you agree with them?"

"Kinda."

I groan.

"Only because I don't want you to get hurt."

"Why would I get hurt?"

"Some guys can't take no for an answer and I don't want something to happen to you."

I blush a little. "Yeah I guess that's a good reason."

"Well I better go back before they think you kidnapped me again."

"Yeah, wait where were you?"

"I was on the patio. Josh knew I was out there, I don't know why Julian thought you kidnapped me."

"He's crazy."

"Yeah," I laugh.

"See ya Pey."

"See ya Noah."

Noah goes back into the living room and I hop down from the counter and head up to my room. I get in bed and go to sleep. 

👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻

The day of the party, Josh makes me go to Brooke's around two. I whine the whole way over to her house.

"Josh, why do I have to go over here? I'm an adult. I can make my own life choices."

"Just turned 18, Peyton."

"Ugh."

"And I know you, if I would have let you stay you would have snuck down and gotten into something and needed help."

"You make me sound like I'm a toddler. Everyone knows I'm your little sister and would have ignored me and I wouldn't need help."

"Not everyone knows you're my sister and I know you're going to be safe at Brooke's."

I pout and look out the window. "Fun sucker."

"Peyton, I love you and want you to be safe."

"I love you too, fun sucker," I giggle a little as we pull into Brooke's driveway.

He parks the car, I unbuckle and grab my bag from the backseat. "See you tomorrow," I pout one last time.

"Peyton."

"Yeah."

"Have fun tonight."

"I'll try. Bye." I get out of the car and head up to Brooke's front door. I see Josh pull away as I knock on the door. 

👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻

"Are we really doing this?" Brooke asks me for the millionth time tonight.

"Yes for the millionth time. No one is going to recognize us. Our faces are covered."

I was dressed Ariana Grande from her Dangerous Woman album cover. I had the face mask with ears and I was wearing a black skin tight body suit, a short black pleather skirt, black thigh high boots, and black gloves that went up my arms.

Brooke went as a cat. She was wearing a black cat suit with a black cat mask. She went simple.

We take an Uber back to Josh's. I am kinda nervous that we're going to get caught but I wanna go so bad.

We arrive at the house and get out, thanking the driver.

"There's so many people, shit," I say and look at the house.

"Can we go back to my house now?"

"Julian is inside and he has handcuffs."

"Pey, don't do that to me."

"I'm not doing anything to you," I smirk. "Come on boo."  
I grab her hand and we walk towards the house.

We make it inside and I look around to see if I spot Josh, Noah or Julian. I spot Julian and point him out to Brooke.

"Why is he so attractive when he breathes?," Brooke groans and I roll my eyes. 

"Help me find Noah."

We start walking around, a couple guys talk to us and we respond but are on a mission.

"Let's check the kitchen," she says in my ear and I nod.

We head towards the kitchen when I see Josh.

 _Shit_!

He doesn't notice us and we continue walking to the kitchen. Brooke spots him first and pulls my arm. "He's in the kitchen and I think you might die if you see him."

"What? Why?"

"He's dressed as a football player minus all the equipment but he's wearing the pants and you can see..."

My eyes go wide and I keep staring at her. "W where?"

"Sink."

I turn around and look, "Brooke we have to go. I can't be here. I'm going to jump him."

"Calm your whoremoans."

"I can't," I frown at her. "Shit. He smirked at me. Fuck fuck fuck."

"What do you wanna do?"

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Let's go dance before he comes over here." I grab her hand and we go to the dance floor. A couple guys come over and start dancing with us. We dance back some but they're too drunk to even dance.

We move away from them and start dancing with each other. I see Julian behind her getting closer.

"Don't freak out but Julian is behind you and getting closer," I quickly say to before he wraps an arm around her waist.

They start dancing together and I continue to dance sorta with them but alone. I feel an arm wrap around me and I continue to dance.

"Hey sexy." He whispers in my ear and presses against me. I notice his wrist and smirk, knowing exactly who it is;  ** _Noah_**.  A blue rubber bracelet and a black beaded bracelet. Those two bracelets I sent him for his birthday two years ago.

I press myself against his chest and grind back against him. I lean my head back against his chest.

"God, you're so sexy."

'Vibe W/U' by A.CHAL comes on the shuffle and I wrap my arm around his neck and grind harder against him causing him to moan.

"Mmm baby," he moans in my ear and I smirk cause I can feel how hard he's getting.

"Wanna go somewhere private?" I whisper in his ear and rub my lips over his earlobe.

He nods and I smirk. I look at Brooke and she looks very content with Julian. I start walking us towards the stairs.

"Woohoo Noah get some," someone yells and I roll my eyes. I grab his hand and we walk upstairs. I walk us over to my bedroom and unlock it quickly. I open the door and walk in, Noah quickly walks in behind me and shuts the door and locks it.

I flip on my fairy lights so we can see.

I turn around and press him against the door. I rub my hands over his chest and smirk at him. "Off."

I pull away a little and he pulls off his jersey and I lick my lips. I rub my hands over his chest and stomach. I rub my hands down over his crotch and look up at him. "Mmm."

He smirks and flips us around so my back is pressed into the door. "God I can't wait to taste you."

"No one is stopping you."

"Fuck."

He drops down to his knees and looks up at me. He raises my skirt up a little and rubs his thumb over my core. He unzips my thigh highs and pulling them off. He moves back and starts unbuttoning my body suit and exposes me not wearing any underwear.

"Fuck." He says.

I move my right leg so it's over his shoulder.

He looks up at me and slides his index finger inside causing me to moan loudly. "So wet already, baby."

I moan and look down at him, I rub my fingers through his hair.

He starts sliding his finger in and out causing me to grip his hair more. He leans forward a little and teases me with a lick.

I groan loudly and pull at his hair.

He pulls his finger out a little and replaces it with his index and middle finger.

I groan loudly.

He starts working up a rhythm and leans forward again and licks my clit.

I go weak in the knees and bend my leg I'm standing on.

"Don't fall baby."

He does it again and I pull at his hair trying not to fall. He moves his unoccupied hand to my leg in standing on and carefully move it so both my legs are over his shoulders and he's holding me up against the door as he continues teasing me and fingering me faster.

I'm trying hard not say anything, I keep moaning, groaning and pulling his hair so I don't.

He removes his fingers and I groan and I pull his hair. He looks up at me and then leans in and starts sucking and licking at my clit.

"Mmmfuck!"

He keeps teasing me more and more when I can feel myself getting closer and closer from every lick. I pull his hair hard to warn him but he keeps going. I try to pull away but I can't go anywhere and he presses me harder against the door as I start squirming.

"Fuck! Shit!" I about scream as I start cumming, which doesn't stop him he starts sliding his tongue in my core and I groan loudly.

Once I calm down, he helps me get my legs off his shoulders. He smirks and picks me up, carrying me to my bed. He lays me down and I look at him. He smirks and quickly gets on the bed, he slides between my legs  and grinds his clothed crotch against me.

He leans up and unzips my skirt, tossing it in the floor behind him. I pull off my gloves and toss them on the floor.  I look at him and bite my lip. He slowly pulls up my body suit and kisses all the exposed skin. He pulls it over my breasts and kisses and sucks on each one slowly.

I move my hand to his hair and pull slightly on it. He continues to kiss up my body. I lean up a little and he pulls the body suit off.

I look at him as he looks over my naked body and licks his lips. "You're so beautiful."

I feel myself blush a little. I rub my hand over his crotch causing him to moan.

"Want him?"

I nod a lot.

"Do you want him," he moves his hand to my core and slides his index and middle finger in, "right here?"

I moan and nod a lot.

"I can't hear you baby."

"Yes yes yes."

"Mmm." He leans up as he continues to finger me and opens my side table drawer. I watch him grab a condom out and lays it beside my head which is still in my mask.

He slowly pulls his fingers out and suck on them. He leans up once he's done sucking on my his fingers and slides off his football pants. He smirks as I watch him, biting my lip. He rubs himself over his boxer briefs and moans.

"Please," I whisper.

He slowly slide his boxer briefs off and his cock springs up hitting his stomach.

 _Fuck he's bigger than I've ever imagined_.

He grabs the condom and rips it open. He strokes himself a few times then slides the condom over himself. He situates himself between my legs and rubs the head over my folds and I moan loudly.

"Tell me what you want, baby."

"You. Him. Make me scream."

He slowly slides inside and I grip the sheets and look at him. He lets me adjust before leaning down and kissing me for the first time.

I wrap my arms around his neck in the kiss. He pulls away slightly and looks me straight in the eyes and starts to slowly slide in and out. He leans back down and kisses me.

I remove my hands from around his neck and looks at him.

He leans up on his hands and starts working up a rhythm. He moves his hands so they're on my hips and squeezes.  "Tell me what you want."

"Harder."

He smirks and starts going harder.

I moan loudly. "Faster!"

He smirks again and I roll my eyes out of habit causing him to smirk again.

He grips my hips hard and starts fucking me hard and fast. I moan loudly as my walls clench around him.

"Fuck you're so tight, baby."

"Mmm."

He leans down and kisses me hard as he slams into my core and then stops. He pulls out and slams in again.

"Fuck."

He does it a few more times until he angles just right and hits my g spot.

"Noah!"

He smirks and kisses me, then leans up, looking me in the eyes and says, "Peyton."

My eyes go wide for a minute.

He leans downs and kisses me again before sliding my mask off, and starts slamming into me over and over.

"No-Noah fuck."

"Mmm let me hear you baby."

"Noah fuck harder!"

He goes harder if that's even possible and I clench hard around him.

"Shit Pey!"

"Close."

He smirks and I roll my eyes and he laughs a little. He leans down and starts kissing my neck as he keeps slamming harder and harder into me.

He bites my neck a little and I groan.

"Please."

He bites my neck harder, I moan louder. He bites as he rub his thumb over my clit.

"Noah!" I start cumming hard and fast.

He keeps slamming into me and rubbing my clit through my orgasm.

"Noah!"

He groans loudly. I wrap my legs around him and pull him closer, making him go deeper inside.

"Fuck," he groans.

"Cum for me. Fill me."

"Oh Peyton."

He slams into me a few more times then stills as he cums.

I moan and clench my walls hard around him.

"Peyton! Fuck!"

"Come here."

He leans down and kisses me softly as he slowly pulls out. He slide the condom off, ties it and tosses it in the trash by my bed.

He looks at me and smirk.

"Fuck you."

"Oh baby I did."

I roll my eyes and he lays down beside me.

"Josh is going to kill you."

"Worth it." He pulls me close and wraps his arms around me.

👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻

I wake up to Noah cuddling me. I smile a little. I cautiously unwrap him from me. I slip on a bra, cheekies, some shorts and a tank top and head downstairs.

"Pey?" Josh says and looks at me.

"What are you doing here?"

_Fuck_

"Brooke got sick last night and her dad brought me home around 3, I would have called you but I figured you were drunk or asleep."

"Oh."

"I figured the party was pretty much over by then so it would be okay."

"Yeah it was fine. Just text me or something next time."

"Okay sorry." I move my hair a little and Josh looks at me.

"What is that? Is that a bite?"

"What?" I start covering my neck. "No. No Josh calm down, it's not a bite. Brooke accidentally hit me with her curling wand last night. It's okay."

"I was seriously about to murder you and murder whoever did that to you."

"Are you making food?" I try to change the subject as I hear movement upstairs.

"I'm about to go to the corner and get donuts. I don't know who's all still here."

"Oh okay, can you get some orange juice?"

"Yes, Pey.

"Thanks. Love you."

Love you too Pey."

Josh says and turns to leave and run upstairs to my room. I see Noah looking around the room.

I quickly close the door and lock it behind me. I walk over to my bed and he smiles.

"Morning."

"Morning, you almost got murdered. You better be glad I can think fast."

"Huh?"

"Josh saw this," I move my hair away and he starts laughing.

"Sorry, but I did get you to cum."

"Not the point, Noah. Josh should be back soon so you need to think of where you slept." 

"Can't I say I slept in here?"

"Not allowed to have boys in my room."

"The tub?"

"I guess. Now as much as I like this," I motion to him naked in my bed, "You need to get dressed before he comes back and catches you sneaking out of my room."

"But I'm comfy. And you like all this." He motions to himself in the bed like I did.

"Noah." I pout.

"Okay okay I'll get dressed." He uncovers and smirks at me.

I roll my eyes.

He grabs his boxer briefs from the floor and slowly gets dressed.

Once he's dressed, we go downstairs to the living room.

"You slept in the bathroom tub and we didn't fuck last night."

"Oh yes we did," Noah says.

"Noah! We gotta get your story straight if you don't wanna be murdered."

"Only if last night wasn't a one time thing." He looks at me and I roll my eyes.

"Later."

"Now or I let it slip."

"Noah!"

"Why are yelling at Noah, Peyton? And where did you end up last night?" Josh says scaring us as he brings in the donuts and orange juice.

"Oh I saw an old friend and we caught up."

"Sounds lame. Did you at least fuck her?"

"Oh yeah. She was all over this." He motions to himself and I start choking on my orange juice.

"Slow down Pey," Josh says patting me on the back.

"Sorry," I say.

"Did you get her number?"

"No."

"Dude, always ask for the number when they're all over you."

"For real?"

"Yeah."

"Peyton, can I have your number?"

**Author's Note:**

> THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE NC17 VERSION EVERYTHING IS THE SAME UNTIL THE ♥♥♥♥♥


End file.
